In Your Arms
by YamiRisa
Summary: 11x15 - Targets of Obsession. Greg is terrified when he hears Nick was in a explosion. Nick/Greg. Slash.


**Title:** In Your Arms  
**Author:** AgentPufferfish  
**Fandom:** CSI  
**Pairing: **Nick/Greg  
**Rating:** T-rated  
**Beta:** No beta since I can't find someone who wants to beta my CSI stories. My usual beta has a lot of stuff to do and she already has a few oneshots of mine to beta, so I don't want to send her more work. Sorry for the mistakes if there is any...  
**Summary:** 11x15 - Targets of Obsession. Greg is terrified when he hears Nick was in a explosion. Nick/Greg. Slash.  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own CSI..

* * *

Greg entered the hospital, eyes wide and filled with panic, his whole body trembling in fear and worry. He ran towards the desk faster than his feet had ever carried him, and slammed his hands on it. "Where is Nick Stokes?" His voice was almost a cry as he spoke.

"Sir, you have to-"

"I'm from the Crime Lab! Tell where he is. Now!" Greg knew he sounded like some stupid jerk, but right now he couldn't care less. He needed to know Nick was alive, safe and alright. Jim had called him twenty minutes ago telling him that Nick, Catherine, Vartann and Kip had been in a warehouse and there had been a big explosion.

The nurse quickly checked her computer, her eyes running down the screen before she looked back at the panicked CSI. "His on the third floor, room 205," she replied after what Greg thought had lasted an eternity of waiting.

He quickly turned around on his heels, running towards the elevator, not bothering to stop the doors from closing when other people where coming towards the same elevator. He pressed the bottoms and waited as it went up towards his boyfriend. He and Nick had been together since the explosion Greg had been in. The youngest CSI had been resting on the hospital bed when Nick had entered his room, sat down on a chair beside the bed, held his hand and softly whispered how he truly felt about Greg. He had wanted Greg to know that he loved him if something like that would ever happen again to either of them.

The elevator door opened and Greg ran out, looked down the hallway and gasped as he saw Nick standing close to the other end of it. "Nick!" He shouted before running towards his boyfriend.

Nick turned around and Greg could see a few bruises on the Texan's handsome face as he came closer to his boyfriend. "Gre-" Before the older man could even finish what he wanted to say, had Greg ran into him, wrapping his arms around Nick and held him tightly against his own slender form. A soft smile spread out on the Texan's lips before he wrapped his arms around the younger man. He rested his face in Greg's hair, breathed in the scent of his lover. He pressed a soft kiss on the top of Greg's head as he felt the younger man's whole body trembling. He could also hear the low sobs from his lover. "I'm ok, Greg. Don't worry."

"I was so afraid, Nick!" Greg pulled away just to look at his boyfriend's face and into those dark eyes he loved so much. His arms was still tightly around his boyfriend's neck. "Brass called and he told me you were in a warehouse with Catherine, Vartann and Kip, and then there was a big explosion. I got nothing more than that. I thought you were dead or really hurt," Greg's voice broke in his last sentence. Tears ran down his cheeks as he stared into the dark eyes of his boyfriend. "I was so afraid I was going to lose you."

Nick cupped Greg's face, rested his forehead against Greg's. A smile still played on his face as he looked into the younger man's eyes. "I'm alright, Greg. Don't worry."

"I can't help but worry about you, Nick," Greg replied, his voice less panicked now that he knew Nick was alright. "How are you? Any bad injuries?"

Nick shook his head and pulled Greg against him once again. Wrapping his arms around Greg's waist and then pressed a gentle kiss on those pinkish lips he loved. "I'm a little sore, a few bruises, but nothing serious," he answered before he pressed another kiss against Greg's lips. His opened his eyes and stared into the chocolate eyes. "Catherine is fine too. Vartann's injuries is a bit more serious, but his going to be fine... Kip-" Nick paused and sighed. "Kip didn't make it."

"Oh, Nicky." Greg wrapped his arms around Nick's neck and hide his face in Nick's strong chest. "I'm sorry." Greg himself hadn't know Kip that well. He had actually only seen the man a few times, but he knew Nick had seen more to the man, but he wasn't sure about Nick's relationship with the man. He knew they knew each other, but he didn't know if they were friends.

Nick nodded, "me too. He yelled for us to hide just before it exploded. He saved us," he whispered as he stared up at the ceiling. It felt nice to have Greg in his arms and with his lover's arms around his nick. He always felt safe in Greg's arms.

"Where's Catherine?" Greg softly asked, still hiding his face in Nick's chest. He didn't want to move, he felt comfortable in Nick's strong and safe embrace.

"With Vartann," Nick replied, looking to the side and saw Catherine sit on the bed, her fingers softly caressing Vartann's hand; the man was still asleep. He felt Greg turn his head, he knew Greg looked into the room too.

"I'm glad you're safe," Greg looked up from Nick's chest, pulled a bit back and straightened so he stood face to face with the older CSI once again. He placed a hand on Nick's face while smile spread out on his pink lips.

Nick nodded, sending Greg a smile back before saying, "you better call Ray about this, G. He probably wants to know about it."

"I will. Right now I just need to know you're safe and alright," Greg answered before he looked back at Catherine, squeezing his eyes a bit which meant he was trying to put some pieces of a puzzle together, and then a bright smile spread out on his face. Chocolate eyes met with dark brown. "Love you," he said, kissing Nick one last time for now. "I better get back to work."

"You better," Nick replied. "Stay safe."

Greg nodded and removed his hand from Nick's cheek. "You too, Nicky." He turned around, raised his hand and waved before entering the elevator, turned around and pressed the bottoms. He watched Nick as the door closed, but before they were fully closed heard Nick yell I love you too.

* * *

I wast just watching 11x15 and got this idea..

Please review!


End file.
